Catalogue summaries
1987 Half Dome Catalogue Remember the fantasy and adventure stories you read as a child? They invoked mental images and emotions you may not have felt before or since. Images of knights in shining armour and dark foreboding castles. Emotions of excitement, horror, pride and more. Roberta Williams and her design team have developed a trilogy of adventure games which let you experience the magic again. Knights, kings, witches, and other legendary characters come to life in the storybook world of King's Quest. The king's Ques tseries of 3-D animated adventure games transports you and your family into the enchanted land of Daventry... The pretty mermaid in King's Quest II waves her tail cheerfully as the waves hit the rocks. Graham swims out to say hello and deliver a gift.. The mermaid jumps from the rocks and hits the water with a splash. She sends a magic seahorse to help Graham on his way. 1987/1988 History Catalogues Return to the days of brave knights, noble kings, and evil wizards. Meet the legendary characters both mystical and magical... The legendary King's Quest series continues to grow its legacy. Retrace the lives of Daventry royality, from Sir Graham, the brave and honest knight, to Rosella the fair princess... King's Quest I Become Sir Graham, brave and noble knight. Search the kingdom for the lost treasures of Daventry, and return them to King Edward. The journey will be long and treacherous, and you will meet many creatures from fable and folklore. Confront a wicked witch, a greedy troll, and a ferocious giant, among others. Many paths await you, and only your wit and resourcefulness can guide you to success. The more clever you prove yourself, the greater the reward that awaits. King's Quest II Journey along with King Graham, inheritor of the Daventry throne. Search for the magic keys that will lead to an enchanted land, miles and dimensions away. Explore underground caverns, eerie towers, and ocean wonderlands. Help King Graham unlock the secrets that will lead him to the rescue of a princess locked away in a secret tower. Ride flying carpets. Meet and mingle with legendary characters like King Neptune and Count Dracula. King's Quest II includes 14 musical tunes thoughout the game with classics like Tchaickorvky's love them efrom Romeo and Juliet. King's Quest III Step into the tattered shoes of Gwydion, a young slave serving the powerful and evil wizard Manannan. Use your wit to learn his magic spells. But be careful, for if the evil wizard catches you with his magic he will surely kill you. Embark upon perilous voyages to distant lands. Encounter beings, both mystical and mythological, from fiction and fairy tales. With wisdom and resourcefulness you will progress far, and perhaps discover your unknown destiny! King's Quest IV Travel with Rosella, the beautiful princess and heroine... Journey to a town far away. Search for the enchanted fruit that will restore life to her father's lips, and safely return to her homeland. Face creatures from ancient legend, from beautiful unicorns to hideous ogres. Acquire treasures that are necessary to ensure your safety. Save Genesta from imminent death by destroying the evil Lolotte and returning the sacred talisman which once rested around her neck. Multiple quests await you, and each is essential if you ever hope to if you hope to ever see your father again. 1988 Mouse Catalog Note: This issue mostly repeats information from the previous catalogue. Below is the alternate description given for King's Quest 4. King's Quest IV Travel with Rosella, the beautiful princess and heroine... Journey to a town far away on a frantic search for the one item that can save her father from certain death. Face creatures from ancient legend, such as unicorns and hideous ogres. Seek and acquire great treasures and special items that are necessary for a safe journey. Use your resources wisely, because many evils await you, and time is very short. You will become embroiled in a fierce combat between good and evil as you go on multiple quests, and encounter many foes... 1989 10th Anniversary Catalogue King's Quest I Quest for the Crown is the story of Sir Graham and his quest for three magical treasures that must be returned to the Kingdom of Daventry. Graham braves ogres, trolls, dragons and giants to win the treasures, restore them to Good King Edward, and claim his reward. King's Quest II In Romancing the Throne, Graham--now King of Daventry, goes on a search for a Queen to share his kingdom. TO find her, he must journey to a distant part of the world and seek her at the top of a tall tower. On the way, he will be challenged by many dangers, not the least of which is the dreaded Dracula himself. King's Quest III In To Heir is Human, a young man named Gwydion must free himself from a wily wizard, using the wizard's own magics against him, and make a perilous journey to far places in search of his true name, his identity, and his royal destiny. King's Quest IV In, The Perils of Rosella, the princess Rosella sets out for the land of Tamir, where she must find a magic fruit to restore the health of her father, the ailing King Graham. Many familiar fairy-tale elements combine to test her resolve and en-liven her quest. 1990 New Creations from Sierra Catalogue King's Quest V *The Return of Good King Graham 1991 Spectrum Catalogue ...the enchanting, magical land of Daventry comes to life... King's Quest 1 The classic first Kingdom of Daventry adventure has been re-illustrated and re-animated for the 90s. As the brave Sir Graham you'll search for hidden treasures amidst beautifully detailed green forests and countrysides. You'll even meet some of your favorite fairy characters. But, watch out you're on a quest to try and save the kingdom and you'll need your wits and an inventory of treasures to complete this series of mini-quests. You'll have to be brave to fight the awesome dragon. King's Quest II Journey with good king Graham in search of love and his queen on a romantic and magical quest. You'll need a keen eye, quick wit and courage to fight the powers of evil and rescue lovely Princess Valanice from captivity in the crystal tower. Discover mythical mermaids on your way to save the Queen. King's Quest III Young Gwydion needs your help! Together you'll struggle to escape the clutches of the evil wizard Manannan. Your travels will carry you back to the land of Daventry where you'll perform deeds of daring and discover the truth of your heritage and the true heir to the throne! The clever wizard casts evil spells you'll have to overcome. King's Quest IV King Graham falls deathly ill and his daughter, the beautiful Princess Rosella, must journey to another world in search of the cure. Explore islands, castles, caves, and magic forests while solving a series of mini-quests. But are our valiant efforts aiding the good King Graham...or the evil queen Lolotte? Help Rosella restore the health of her ailing father, King Graham. But, watch out for the witches. King's Quest V The latest edition the award winning role-playing adventure series. Sierra's most richly 3-D cinematographic animated adventure ever! King Graham is the good hearted, clever hero of Daventry. Suddenly, his royal family and castle are missing! Aided by an old wizard and a talking owl, you'll face the mysteries of the dark forest, scale precipitous mountains, cross a scorching desert, and an ominous ocean, as you try to rescue the royal family. It's a contest of wits and magic between you and the evil sorcerer Mordack. You've never been cast into an adventure like this. Journey with King Graham through fearsome elands on a noble quest in beautiful digitized hand-painted 3-D graphics. Amiga's true colors come shining through in richly illustrated cinematographic countrysides. 1991 Mac Only Catalogue King's Quest V King Graham returns home to find that his family, along with his entire castle, has vanished! You'll brave a dark forest, scale icy mountains, cross a burning desert and a deadly ocean as you try to rescue the royal family. What wonders--and dangers--await you in the enchanted forest? 1992 Many Worlds of Adventure Catalogue King's Quest I Play the adventure that started the King's Quest saga, now re-illustrated in EGA for the '90s. Meet some of your favorite fairy tale characters as you and Sir Graham search for three magic treasures on a quest to shave the enchanted Kingdom of Daventry. King's Quest II You'll need an agile imagination to defeat the powers of evil in this romantic, magical adventure. Join King Graham in his search for the three keys that will free a beautiful maiden from a crystal tower. King's Quest III Help young Gwydion escape before he's killed by the evil wizard Manannan. The adventure takes a surprising turn if you can solve the mystery of Gwydion's true identity. King's Quest IV As you explore the story's castles, islands, caves, and magic forests you'll meet an evil witch, the queen of the fairies, assorted ghoulies of the night, and a remarkable chicken. King's Quest V You can die thirty-nine different ways as you help King Graham rescue his family from the clutches of the evil wizard, Mordack. With the help of a talking owl and a little magic, you'll survive your journey through a dark forest, scorching desert, and sheer mountains in this tricky quest that rewards you for doing good deeds. Every character you meet may be able to help you in your quest. Riddles seem to lie around every turn in your path. King's Quest VI In this richly textured adventure, you help the shipwrecked Prince Alexander make his way through a series of mysterious islands. Each island holds unique surprises and is populated with such amusing andterrifying characters as the Five Gnomes of the Senses, the Winged Ones, and the Lord of the Dead. Your battle of wits with the Lord of hte Dead may be your last! Solve the amazing maze in the City of the Winged ones. Enter worlds that are both wonderful and whimsical. 1992 Multimedia Catalogue King's Quest V Sierra's most richly cinemagraphic animated adventure ever. The royal family of Daventry is missing, along with the whole castle! Set out with King Graham on a perilous journey to rescue his loved ones and save the kingdom. Enter a world of beauty, fantasy and danger. 1994 15th Anniversary Catalogue Magical adventures that will touch your heart. King's Quest Collector's Edition Since 1984, when author Roberta Williams introduced us to the Kingdom of Daventry and to Sir Graham, the adventurer who would be king, the King's Quest series has become the top-selling computer adventure series of all time, with more than 2.5 million games sold. This collection contains six different chart-topping adventures that will delight and charm the whole family. You get the entire set, form the original King's Quest 1: Quest for the Crown through King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow... King's Quest V Experience another epic adventure in the best-selling King's Quest series from Roberta Williams. Journey into danger as you embark with Graham on the most thrilling and perilous adventure of his career - the quest for the missing Royal Family of Daventry. Along with Cedric, the talking owl, Graham travels through the eerie glom of the Dark Forest, across blazing deserts and over vast mountains and oceans in search of his family. Filled with danger, mystery and fantastic creatures, King's Quest V is a magical adventure you'll never forget. King's Quest VI A shipwrecked prince must find his way across a series of islands in search of a princess in peril. You'll all your wits and imagination to overcome the gauntlet of baffling puzzles and fantastic creatures that attempt to keep you from your goal. Enter the world of fantasy and adventure that has enchanted millions of people the world over. King's Quest VI will thrill you with its timeless tale and leading edge technology... King's Quest VII Plunge headlong into a legendary tale of magic and enchantment your whole family will love. From the creative talents of best-selling computer game author Roberta Williams, comes the seventh exciting chapter in the King's Quest series - King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride. Using breathtaking feature-film quality animation, this epic story begins when Princess Rosella is lured into a magical pool and the enchanted world beyond. Her mother, Queen Valanice, plunges in after her, and they find themselves in a land beyond dreams. Imaginative and humorous storytelling, with charming creatures who will warm your heart. Alternate play as Rosella and Valanice, in book-like chapters filled with exciting cliffhangers. Europe catalogues Note: These ones appear to be a European catalogues. 1994 CD-Rom Catalogue King's Quest VI In this richly textured adventure, you help the shipwrecked Prince Alexander make his way through a series of mysterious islands. Each island holds unique surprises and is populated with such amusing andterrifying characters as the Five Gnomes of the Senses, the Winged Ones, and the Lord of the Dead. 1994-1995 Multimedia Catalogue The King's Quest Collection: Collector's Edition History's Greatest Adventure Saga Now, the complete works of the King's Quest series are gathered in one box. From the original game to the most recent chapter, King's Quest VI...these fables have defined and redefined the computer entertainment software industry for more than a decade. King's Quest VI Enter the world of fantasy and adventure that has enchanted millions of people the world over. A shipwrecked prince must find his way across a series of mysterious islands in search of a princess in peril. You'll need all your wits and imagination to overcome the gauntlet of baffling puzzles and fantastic creatures that block you on your quest. Every choice you make will affect your future options and the attitudes of the many characters you'll encounter. Depending on your skill and the paths you follow, your adventure can end in many different ways. Nearly half of the possible events are optional! King's Quest VII The bestselling adventure series of all time returns with the most spectacular episode yet. Told through breathtaking, cinema-quality animation and accompanied by a dynamically beautiful score, King's Quest VII establishes a new standard for animated adventure games. In this game, author Roberta Williams spins an enchanted tale of a mother and daughter caught in a world of fairies, trolls and magical lands. Features an enchanting world in which you play as two different characters. Unfolds in moving, novel-like chapters. Category:Game summaries